Broken
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Ginny is awake in her room that she shares with Hermione Granger at Number 12, Grimwauld Place and all her thoughts are on Harry. Song Fic.


Broken

Created on: _April 18, 2004_

Written by: _Poisoned Drunk_

Rating: _PG-13 for some angst_

Summary: _Ginny is awake in her room that she shares with Hermione Granger at Number 12, Grimwauld Place and all her thoughts are on Harry. Song Fic._

Disclaimer: _I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not know the actors. The only connection I have to the Harry Potter world is being nothing but a loyal fan. I do not own the song, either. This song is called Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee from Evanescence._

Virginia Weasley laid awake in her bed. Her flaming red hair was scattered over her pillow and her dark brown eyes were fixed to the side, looking out into the dark blue sky. It was a full moon tonight and she knew what that meant. Remus Lupin was out somewhere in the woods in his werewolf form. She knew that Remus is who she should be worrying about at the moment, but she wasn't. All her thoughts were on Harry. She was gotten to know him last year but there was still so much she hasn't seen of him and she was afraid she wouldn't see his other side at all. He just recently lost the closest thing to a father, Sirius Black, and it made her upset. 

Harry Potter had arrived earlier that evening and when Ginny had locked eyes with him, her heart was broken and split into two. His emerald green eyes were dull, full of sorrow, and she could tell he was crying before her father picked him up from the muggle family. Ginny's eyes began to spring tears at the thought of him crying. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she wasn't over Harry and she still loved him. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to wipe her tears away but they left streaks on her cheeks. She silently got out of bed so she wouldn't wake her best friend, Hermione Granger, and walked to end of her bed. She opened her trunk up and began to dig through it. She found her Muggle Studies book and opened it up to the middle. There was a picture in there that she kept private and pulled it out and looked at it. It was a picture of Harry. Her friend, Colin Creevey, managed to take that picture while he was in his third year at school and gave it to her.

Harry's beautiful green eyes were bright and smiling and his smile showed that he was actually happy. He was laughing. The picture itself was beat up but she kept it close to her heart. She slowly stood up and left her room, not wanting to wake up Hermione with her tears.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

She walked down the stairs quietly so she wouldn't wake up anyone else in the house and made her way towards the kitchen but she stopped in the hall as she heard a slight noise within there. She peered around the corner and saw that she wasn't the only one awake and looking at a picture. She saw Harry Potter sitting at the table with one candle lit in front of him. Ginny took in the image of his face. The candle light bounced off it so well and she could see the picture he was looking at. It was of his mother, father, and his godfather. She leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes shut, not wanting to know what it felt like to loose your family.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

She didn't know what to do. Should she go back upstairs or should she comfort him? It wasn't her place to interrupt his time alone, but she felt he needed to be by someone. She placed his picture in her bathrobe pocket and walked into the kitchen. She lifted her hand and placed it reassuringly on his shoulder. Harry jumped in surprised. He didn't expect anyone to show up this late at night in the kitchen. He tried to hide his tears but he knew he couldn't. Ginny sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry silently cried into her shoulder.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

"It's ok." Ginny whispered, holding him tight. "I'm here." For awhile, the two teens stayed there in a embrace of love, silently crying together. Harry finally pulled away and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I just don't think I have enough strength to go on." He said breathlessly. He didn't look at her face when he spoke. If he did, he would have seen the love in her eyes she showed for him.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Don't say that, Harry." Ginny said softly. She took her hand and brought it to his face. She hesitated at first if she should do this but she knew she had to. She moved his face so that his eyes were at hers but he continued to look down. "Harry, please look at me." She said. Harry pulled away.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"If you get too close," Harry started, his voice choking. Ginny knew he was trying to fight back tears. "You'll die to and I can't have that."

Ginny looked taken aback and hurt. But she wasn't going to allow him to hide to himself. "You need to talk to someone, Harry." She said. "You can't block everyone out."

"You don't get it." He said, his voice growing with anger.

"No!" Ginny rose her voice and forced Harry to look at her. Her eyes softened and so did her voice. "You don't get it. Love defeats evil, Harry. And I love you. More than you will ever know."

"Stop saying that." He said, his eyes flaming. He pulled away from her hands for the second time. "Your father almost died last year because of me!"

"He almost died because of Voldemort!" Ginny said, tears escaping her eyes. "It's not your fault, Harry. None of this is! How can I prove to you that I love you and I'm willing to die for you?" She asked softly. Harry didn't answer. He just looked away.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me hear anymore_

Ginny sighed and stood up. "Goodnight, Harry." She muttered. Just as she was about to leave, though, Harry called out her name.

"Ginny, wait." She turned around and saw him looking at the picture again one last time before blowing out the candle and placing the picture in his pocket. He turned around and walked towards her. To her surprised, Harry leaned down and brushed his lips with hers. Ginny felt shivers up and down her spine and so did Harry. When he pulled away from the sweet taste, Ginny saw a spark in his eyes. "I'm sorry... I..." Ginny silenced him with her finger.

"Don't be. Just remember you still have people that love you." She said and removed her finger. She gave him another kiss, but this one was much longer and more passionate. After she pulled away, she left back up the stairs. Harry watched after her and heard a soft closing of a door. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a different one, though. He looked down at a smiling Ginny from last year and a smile crept on to his face.

His heart was broken, but slowly, he could feel it healing.

_Finished_

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this song fiction. This song is one of my favorites and I thought of Harry and Ginny when I first heard it. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
